Resident Evil: The End
by Blue Jay1
Summary: The group is almost done with beating Umbrella. All they need to do is get one more piece of evidence. But will they be able to do it, with a bunch of surprises? Find out in here!


A/n: This is my first story! So I hope that you all like it. I love Resident Evil but not enough to get sued by Capcom. So, with that I'm using the characters from the game and the books by J.D. Perry. But the characters that I make up are mine. And remember that one now.   
  
Chapter 1: Is it over?  
  
In a remote quiet town of Dairy, Maine, the day was starting like any other day. The stores along Main Street were opening the doors, to welcome customers. As the sun started to rise from the tall mountain scenery, the town seems to be coming alive with the morning sun. There was two Umbrella facilities in this town, one was located in the mountain area, which gave most of the jobs in this town, while the second facility was located in over by the Hooper's Lake. Dairy, Maine wasn't famous for anything else, only that they were the only facility of Umbrella not to lose control of their workers. Even with all the rumors spreading around that Umbrella was going to destroy the two facilities, because they were a high risk for the Anti-Umbrella terrorists they were called.  
  
But one girl believed that they were corrected. She had been watching them very closely. Since she was instructed to do so, by Trent. No one ever told Trent no, if they wanted to live to see another day. So this young girl was going to start her day like she started every other day. Going to work with Umbrella in the mountain facility. The guard at the gate was short and chubby. His only job was to check the ids of the employees. And make sure that the trucks coming in were what they were supposed to be. He had no idea what was happening in there. But he had to stop her, to check her id like he did every day. Through she had been with Umbrella since the age of four.   
  
"Well Cynthia, you're free to go" the guard said.   
  
"Thanks Charlie. Have fun" Cynthia replied back.  
  
"Yeah you to Miss Annabel." Cynthia looks through her rear view mirror and saw Charlie closes the gate behind her. He wore that same stupid uniform all the time, the light brown uniform, which seem to have faded in the sunlight. At least it matches his light brown hair she thought.   
  
Across the country, the ex-S.T.A.R.S members were all hiding out together. Keeping their eyes on Umbrella. They only needed one more piece of evidence to take Umbrella down. And that evidence was waiting for that the front door. Leon got up from his seat and walk over to the door, seeing Trent standing there with an envelope. Trent was wearing a black trench coat, with a black suit underneath the coat.   
  
The rest of the group waited patiently for Leon to return back to the room. Leon did return and he brought Trent with him. Leon sat back down on the couch next to John and David, while Chris was sitting on the arm of the couch. Rebecca was sitting on the floor with Steve Lopez. And finally Claire, Jill and Steve were sitting on the love sofa. They all turn their attention to Trent standing in front of them.   
  
"I know you've been waiting for me to come for a couple of days. But Umbrella is trying to take out it's own employees now. Killing anyone that steps over the line" Trent started.  
  
"They were doing that before we even became involved with this" Rebecca said.  
  
"What I have to offer you is the last piece to the puzzle. I help you in Raccoon. I help you in Caliban Cove and I help you in Utah. But now I will help you in Dairy" Trent said. "In Dairy, you will find not one, but two Umbrella facilities that are still filled with Umbrella employees. These employees will shortly meet their end, I'm sorry to say."   
  
"So what are we supposed to go up there and save all of them?" Jill asks him.  
  
"No. If you decide to go up there. It will be too late for the employees. They will already be dead. But there is something there that you'll want. The last piece of evidence your need to bring Umbrella down. You're going to need a survivor, and there you might find one. She'll help you bring down Umbrella."  
  
"How do we know she'll be alive when we get up there? If you say that all the employees are going to die?" David asks.  
  
"Cause she's been planning for this day since the beginning. When you first destroy the Spencer's Estate. She's the only surviving scientist from Raccoon City. She was in the Spencer Estate working on their experiments at the age of four."  
  
Rebecca looks at Trent like he was talking about someone that she knew. Then Trent had turn to Rebecca and smiled. Slowly he had nodded his head to Rebecca and she gasped at the next moment.  
  
"Rebecca what is it?" Lopez ask her.  
  
All Rebecca did was look straight at the ground. And slowly she started to shake her head.   
  
Cynthia had finally got through all of the security at the front doors. She rolled her eyes in excitement when she came across a man standing in the lobby. He has his arms crossed across his chest. He had this huge grin on his face, and Cynthia just shook her head.   
  
"I was starting to worry that you had slept in today. And today when we are going to test the project" he said.  
  
Cynthia had studied his appearance. He was wearing a white shirt with black trousers and a white lab coat on top of that. His blonde hair looks like it was a wreck and his tie was undone.   
  
"Billy did you fall asleep here again? You know that you aren't supposed to fall asleep at the..."  
  
"lab cause something bad will happen. Yeah, yeah I know Cyn. But this project that we've been working on...I couldn't help but gaze upon it's glory" Billy finished.  
  
They both stop at a glass mirror. But it wasn't just a glass mirror. It was an elevator, and the doors had open after Billy placed his hand on the mirror. They both step inside the elevator and Cynthia hit the button 12. She then looks at the numbers increase to 12, as they were going underneath the ground.   
  
"Cynthia..." Billy started. And Cynthia had turned to him. "I was wondering after the test of the project. Maybe we could go and celebrate."  
  
"You know Billy, I have a sick father at home. I'll lucky that I've even continue on my research. This company needs to find a vaccine for the virus. Then all they have to do, to show records that they gave the vaccine to the residents of Raccoon. Then maybe the Anti-Umbrella terrorists will leave us alone and let us work" Cynthia said.  
  
"Yeah well. If you ask me, this project will be able to get them off of our backs. All we need is a test dummy," Billy said.  
  
"They said that about the tyrant. But look what happen. Jill Valentine is still alive. And helping the group even more" Cynthia stated. And with that the doors open and there were more people standing in front of them. With huge grins on their faces, Cynthia looks at them and sigh.  
  
"Alright people! Let's get moving. We need to test the project before noon" Cynthia ordered.   
  
A/n: I hope you all like my story. There are more chapters to come if you like. So please review. =) 


End file.
